dUNNO
by Life in the Outback
Summary: Um, if the author says Life In The Outback-_-itsAllycat1991 Alright the Inu Gang dies in a battle wit Naraku. Kagome becomes a demon But,Naraku still lives. Thats when the YYH Ga ng comes in with Touya & Jin there to helpdefeat Naraku. Kag/Jin Ya!^_^
1. Default Chapter

Hullo! This is moi story. I dont know A couple things in here so tell me what they r..please  
  
CHAPTER UNO  
  
A GREAT LOSS   
  
BY: ALLYKAT1991 ^_^  
  
Inuuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku,Sango, & Kagome all sat in a fighting stance about 6 yards from Naraku.   
  
" Kukkukukukukukuku," Naraku cackled ( Naraku's in his new body)," So, u have finally gained the courage to come against me."   
  
" Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted. Naraku summoned his demons to attack. Thats what they did.  
  
" We can deal w/ them." Sango said as she, Miroku and Kagome raninfront of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who ran after Naraku. Oh, but, Naraku was all too familiar with there plan and sent out Kohaku, who obayed. Sango saw him, as did Miroku.   
  
" We can deal with them sango. Go save your brother."   
  
" Thank you." He nodded at her and she ran off to her lil' bro.  
  
  
  
When she got there Kohaku threw his....thing at her( Pleeeeaaasssseeeee tell moi what it is ^-^ i be happy if u do) She dodged and threw her Boomerange. He jumped over it and threw his thing at her. She jumped aside. Sango jumped up and caught Hirakatsu. Unable to keep her balance, she landed on her back. Hirakatsu in her right hand. Kohaku summond his thing back, but immidiatly threw it at Sango, taking advantage of the situation. When Sango opened her eyes , her bro's weapon was well on its way to her. she had less then a second to dodge it . She rolled to the side but, the weapon slit her back. Making a half- an - inch deep wound on her back. Unfortunantly, the way she held Hirakatsu didn't let her hand move that way. So, she snapped her bones in her wrist.  
  
Kagome shot an arrow ai a Bird Of Paredise(SP??) desentagrading (sp?) it & all the other demon by it while Miroku fought. Miroku didn't see any of the bee's so he used his windtunnel. He sucked in many demon. He was surprised to see it sucking in more and alot faster. Right then a tremendouse pain shot threw him. He knew what was happening. He started to yell from his discovery.  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Everyone including Kohaku, Naraku ,& Many demons looked at him. It took them all a minute to relise what seriouse danger he was in. Sango was the first to react.   
  
" Noooo! Miroku!!!!" She shouted. A huge crator was being created around Miroku. Sango ran to him, dispite the pain in her back and wrist, She dove right in.   
  
" No! Sango!!! Go back up there!! Save yourself!!" Miroku shouted  
  
" No way Miroku!" She shouted. tears poured fromher eyes. 'why does she cry so much for me' " I love u too much Miroku!!!! If u go so do I!" Miroku had tears brimming his eyes. Sango ran next to him & hugged him. As his windtunnel started to consume them he said ,"Ilove you too Sango." Tears were inboth there eyes. They were put to rest Knowing they loved eachother. Kagome stayed outside of the crater and watch the scene play infront of her. Tears poured from her eyes. " SANGOOO!!! MIROKUU!!!" She shouted. The wind stopped. It was silent for a moment before Naraku's laughing cut in.  
  
" Stupid humans. Good.Two down 3 more to go." Inuyasha was know pissed, Sesshomaru wasn't affected by it & Kagome was crying a sea.   
  
" You BASTERED!" Inuyasha shouted. Inuyasha ran with Sesshomaru right behind him. Inu raised Tetsuiga and swung it down. Naraku just jumped to the side, but Sesshomaru took out his whip and slung it at Naraku, who glared at the Lord of The Western Lands. Naraku dodged him and jumped at him. Sesshomaru dodged a punch that could of proved fatal. Naraku got up immidiatly & kicked Sesshomaru. Sending him back 20 feet. Inuyasha cut in and swung his sword at Naraku, who again dodged, but a root came out of Naraku's arm and shot threw Inuyasha's stomache. Naraku pinned him to the ground. All of a sudden, a white streek went threw Naraku's "arm". Naraku looked over to see a very attractive youkai standing about 6 feet away from them. Red power radiating around her. Her long,passed her waist to her knees,red hair flayling around her. In long,bellbottom pants, a red shirt saying 'Cute,In a crush ur skull kinda way' And a picture of pretty girl with dead youkai around her, holding a BIG gun. Clear Silver eyes, blue lips& red eye shadow. Her Silver & Red swirl^_^ colored wings spread out behind her. She held a still vibrating bow in her left hand & her right still in the postion of after she let the arrow fly. Her beauti entranced Naraku but he couldn't show it( GAH! whats with men and there 'pride'. They just make themselves look more stupid) Naraku glared at the women. She still had tears running from her eyes.  
  
" Naraku!" She shouted." If you want a challenge! Challenge me!" She shouted. Inuyasha used his sword as a cane to help him up. Naraku smiled  
  
" Fine. But, may I ask who you are?" Naraku couldn't identify her 'cause she tottaly changed. Same personallity but differ smell. It smelt more of roses and pinetrees ( oy, what a cool smell.! I love the smell of pinetrees!)But,Naraku still had to admitt, that was a very uniqe smell for a youkai. Most would be smelling like blood. When,I said uniqe i mean he likes it. Anyways,The women looked somewhat taken aback.  
  
" Naraku, dont mock me. You know who I am!" She shouted. pointing her bow at him.  
  
" If you r Kagome, tell me why u smell and look differ from her." He asked, smirking.  
  
" What do you mean?" She looked down at herself & saw her clothes.  
  
" Wha.." She looked at her nails..er..claws. She felt her hair. It was WAY to silky and smooth for her. She pulled it in front of her and starred at its color.  
  
" Kyaaa, what happen to me, im a-" She was stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Silver & Red swirl beside her. She looked and saw...  
  
" WINGS!?" She shouted,"Since WHEN did I have WINGS?!" Naraku snickred at her as Inuyasha just gapped at her beauti. Sesshomaru just hid it but he liked the way she looked. Naraku was very good at keeping how much he liked her new look inside.  
  
" Well,its apperent to me that you r now full demon." Sesshomaru said. Kagome was blank for a second,tryin' to let all this stuff sink in.  
  
" Really?" Then, she felt she neede something. A hunger. Fighting!" Ok, so tell me when i all-of-asuddden wanna fight."  
  
" We shouldn't be doing this in the middle of a battle!" Naraku shouted as both his arms stretched out to grab Kagome. His eyes turning red. Kagome jumped over it and unfortunantly landed next to him. He looked at her.  
  
" Ha! of all the friggen' places to land I land by him." She said. Alil' frustrated by the predicament. He shot his tongue out at her. She moved to the side as it passed her. She saw that the poisen in his mouth.. his er spit. She herd somthin' & turned around to see his tongue coming back at her.  
  
" Eeeeek!!" She shouted & jumped out of the way. It crashed into the ground.  
  
" Wow,that would a been a bummer if I it touched me." She said calmly." Now wheres Inu boy?" She said to herself. She searched around thou still in the air. She saw him & Sesshomaru fighting a mass of demons.' Maybe I should help?' She thought. Then, she felt a huge pain on her stomache. She looked up to see Naraku with his feet at her stomache. Plunging her to the ground. Right before she hit the ground Naraku gave her one last push and jumped off her ,doing a flip as she smashed into the ground. Rubble flew off the ground into the air. Inuyasha & Sessshomaru looked around to see what happen just to catch Kagome jumping out of the hole. Naraku ranto her and continued to try and hit her as she dodged.  
  
THIS CONTINUED ALL DAY TIL IT BECAME MID-NIGHT  
  
Naraku punched & punched & punched Kagome until she couldn't stand. Kagome fell to the ground.Her clothes were ripped & tainted wit blood. Bruises & cuts, Blood seeping out of many huge gashs. Tears flowing freely as she saw Inuyasha & Sesshomaru on the ground. Dead.  
  
_=_=_=_+-=-=-=-==_+_+_+_+++_+_+_+_+_?  
  
There was a campfire in the middle of the forest.  
  
"Yo, Jin,earth to Jin." Yuske was waving his hand infront of the cute red heads face.  
  
" Huh?" He said.( Ughhh, Jin is soooooooooooooooooo cute.)  
  
" Hey,you been spacin' out all day." Kuwabara asked.  
  
" Iye, imgunnago fora walk." Jin said as he got up a walked away.  
  
"Why?" Yuske asked.  
  
" Idunno." He sighed and walked away.  
  
" Was it me?" Kuwabara askedn  
  
" Im sure." Heie answered  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
" Ugh!" Kagome said as she tried to blockhis punches. He punched her arms again & again til her arms felt like they were gonna break. Naraku insteadof hitting her arms he came up below her arms and punched her stomache. She put her arms down to cover her stomache but Naraku elbowed her face and sent her back at least 3 feet making deep sked marks inthe sand. Rubble. As she lay on the ground Naraku jumped in the air and came down super fast his feet infront of him. He came down and crushed Kagomes stomache under his feet, breaking a couple rib bones. Kagome was tired of this & a red swirled around her and Naraku. She punched his feet as he came down to land on top of her she punched his face sending him out of the hole.   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Jin was in the forest smelling the clean air, When he herd a soft sobbing. His ear twiched.  
  
" Whats that ?" He folowed the sound & found a little kitsune sobbing by a small dead kitten (KILALA!!!!) The little kitsune looked up to see a curiouse Jin.  
  
" Hello Ther." Jin said waving his hand. The kitsune sucked himself back against atree.  
  
" Oy, littleman,oinotheretoscarj'ya." Of course , The kitsune didn't understand him.  
  
" MoynamesJinofhteShinobi." It took a second for the Kitsune to understand but he eventually figeured it out.  
  
" Sh-Sh-Shippo."  
  
" Nocetomeetya." Jin looked behind him at the badly scared kitten. His ears flopped down.  
  
" That a frienda yas." Shippo started to bawl.  
  
" Oy, Idientmeantomake ya cry." He said trying to comfort Shippo. Then, Jins ears perked up & a smile was put on his face at an idea he had.  
  
" Hey,iav a Kitsune freind who moight be able to help." Shippo looked up at him. He put his hands up to be held. Jin smiled & picked up the little Kitsune. Before Jin left, he looked at the near dead kitten.  
  
On the way he kept on hearing strange sounds.  
  
When he got to camp Touya was the 1st to see the small helpless kitsune.  
  
" Jin, who's that?" Touya asked.  
  
" Oh him," Jin pointed at Shippo," He'sakitsuneifound in the forest. OI thinkitsmother died. I was hoppenthiskitsunecouldhelphim." Jin pointed at Kurama. Jin slowly put his hands down on the floor. They all saw a bundle of fur. It didn't move for a sec, but then it twiched. Everyone moved closer. For a better look. Then, his head popped out of his tail. Shippo moved his tail out of the way. ( Shippo's a lot more cautiouse because everyone he knows is dead. well,thats what he thinks.^_~) His face was covered in dirt. He had scars & bruises and some severe gashes. His clothes were tornto bits to. He no longer has a shirt, he DOES have pants, & ha was tainted in blood. Anyway, Shippo slowly put a paw out. Then, another. Soon, he was out walking on all fours( SOOO KAWAIII!!!) and slowly walking around and smelling the air for Kagome & chacking out the new people to see if they were dangerouse.' They dont smell dangerouse.' Shippo thought.  
  
" ITS SOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!!!!!!" Kuwabara screamed. Shippo bolted behind the now sitting Jin.  
  
" Good job, You bowzo!!! U scared it!" Yuske shouted at Kuwabara.  
  
" What!? I couldn't hold it in!"  
  
" Oi brung this one to. She will probly die but i wont to do something to save it." Jin said as he pulled out Kilala. Shipo ranup to her as Jin put her on the ground.  
  
" Is that her mother?" Yuske asked.  
  
" Not likly," Kurama answered," I cant smell any ca-" Kurama's speach was cut short when there was a huge crash behind them. They turned around to see Naraku landing on the grond next to a female body. They ran to attack him but was stopped when the young woman,torn & battered, flipped up. She ran up to Naraku and punched him but he put his hand up next to his face & blocked herpunch. He then, punched her in the face. She flew back. Naraku came to her and punched and kicked her.  
  
Shippo watched. Naraku was fighting some youkai woman, but she was some what familiar to Shippo.  
  
Naraku kicked the side of her face,sending her threw trees. Naraku landed on the ground.  
  
" Hey, isnt he the guy were suposed to destroy?" Kuwabara asked.   
  
" Ya, I think so." Yuske said.  
  
" Kagome," Naraku said," I will put u out of your misery." Shippo froze as Naraku said Kagome's name. Naraku formed a sword. The YYH gang got readytorun butnot before Shippo screamed," MOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!"  
  
Well,THAT took along time. My parents kept stopping me while i typed. Grrrrrr.... *sigh* But of course I cant talk back T.T. NONSENSE!!! I guess, wait, that took,what,ALL DAY!!!!!! We're making BROWNIES!!!!!!!!!!! HAL-LE-LU-YA!!!!!!!!!!! I have a plan for those Brownies. :}  
  
Anyway,read & reviews.;) Chow.  
  
log-off........................................................................................................ Yuske:She gone? Kuwabara: Ya. I think so. Kitten: Meow* Rubbsagainst Kuwabaras leg. Kuwabara: OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR SOOOOOO CCCCCUUUUUTTTTTTEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuske: -_-##### 


	2. chapter 2

Chello!!!!!!!! Guess what? I found Yuske & Kuwabara trying to differ the script. Ha ha ha. This is a Kagome/Jin pairing. I corrected it. They wanted Jin & Kagome to do *that* in the 2nd chapter! Way too soon. Of course, When I told Kagome,Jin & the gang. Well,the gang laughed but Kagome blushed madly, Jin screamed at Yuske,Whiiiiich just made him laugh harder. Anyways,lets get with,oh wait. for people who DONT know what jin looks like, He has red puffy-like afro hair. just more shaggy. A horn near his forhead in his hair,is a demon fangs,claws whole 9 yards. Has a big strap of cloth going across his chest in an X shape. And puffy pants like Inuyasha except white and smaller. A red belt made of clothing,Ithink thats a sash, holding his pants up with a big round jewel inthe middle. tOTTALLY HOT. anyways, to THE FANFIC!!!!! Oh one more thing, my lil bro typed in Life In The Outback as the author alright. Its really Allykat1991. Sorry for the confusion.  
  
Chapter 2 A loss always leads to a new discovery  
  
" MMMMOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!" Shippo yelled. Stopping everyone. Jin looked at the crying pup on his shoulder. Shippo jumpped off Jins shoulder and bolted to Kagome. Who at first was happy to see him, but when she saw Naraku smirking looking at her son she paniced.  
  
" Shippo! No!" She shouted. Naraku swung his sword at Shippo. Kagome ran as fast as she could to him but wasn't fast enough. She even flew/ran, but still wasn't fast enough. Naraku's sword slashed down and hit the ground where Shippo was. Kagome slowed down as Naraku caceled. He lifted up his sword to find no cut in half Shippo.   
  
" You need to be faster." Acalm voice came from by the trees. Kagome & Naraku looked over to see Heie holding the shivering&crieng-with-fright Shippo. Kagome sighed in relief.'Thank Kami-sama'She thought. Naraku,on the other hand, was furiouse With Heie. Naraku glared at him. Then to Kagome.  
  
" Are these more of your friends i should kill?" Naraku hissed. Venom dropping from every sylabell. That hit Kagome hard. Shippo Froze. Scared of the truth. He squeezed out of Heie's hold & ran to Kagome. Heie tried to grab him but missed.  
  
" Hey, u stupid fox get over here! Do u want to die?!" Heie shouted. Shippo turned his head to look at Heie while running. Tears were going down his face. Heie calmed down But stillalert incase he needed to save the Rat. Shippo came up to Kagome and tapped her pants. She looked at him. He jumpped on her shoulder and whispered in her ear," Mommy, what does he mean'Are these more of your freiends i should kill'?" Tears pouring from his eyes. She tried to keep her tears in but one stray tear fell down her face. Shippo saw it.  
  
" Kitsune, they are dead. Gone. And, ur mother did nothing about it." Naraku laughed.  
  
" LIAR!!!" Kagome shouted," Your LYEING!!!" The group stood there. 'Is that HIS mother'? Went therw all there minds. Shippo was crying now.  
  
" YOU LIAR! I would never let them die." Kagome collapsed on the ground from fatigue & sadness. Shippo jumpped to the ground to assist Kagome.  
  
" Ok, so maybe your mom DID try to save them,but, she was a little to late. You see, Inuyasha & Sesshomaru died out of fatigue. They fought too many demons for too long. Sango & Miroku died from Miroku's kaazana. Kagome didn't turn demon til' AFTER Miroku & Sango were consumed by the Kaazana. Then, I didn't let her fight with Inuyasha & Sesshomaru. Quite a fun experience, ne?" The YYH gang were pissed.   
  
" How could he brag( SP??? ) about somethin' like that, And not feel bad about it!?" Kuwabara said.   
  
" Thats totally insane." Kurama added.  
  
" That'll be the SECOND family for both of you. Isn't it." He egged on. Shippo stopped helping his mother at the last thing he said. Silent tears went down his face. Kagome did the same. Strange red power slowly raised like mist around her.  
  
" You... YOU BEEEEEAAAAAST!!!!" Kagome screamed. The red power blast from her. Blowing back Kuwabara. Everyone tried to stay there ground. Digging there feet in the dirt. Kurama put his head down to try and keep steady. Heie had his feet in the middle of the tree. Syrupy stuff poured from the tree to his feet. Yuske stood his ground firmly. Jin was being pushed to a tree. Shippo was blown back, but Jin caught him.  
  
" YOU! IT WAS YOU WHO MADE ME DEMON !!! TO KEEP ME FROM MY FAMILY!!! YOU SENT HITEN & MANTEN TO KILL SHIPPO'S FAMILY!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!" She shouted. The power slowed down to just radiating around the whole area. The group,except for Kuwabara, looked up, amazed at hhow much power came from the women.  
  
" Remind me not to get her mad." Yuske said. Kagome stood there tears came from her eyes.  
  
" You are truly a disgusting beast." She pointed out. Kuwabara had finally gained his composure.  
  
" Lets help her guys." He said  
  
" He is the one were after." Kurama said.  
  
" And he needs to pay for what he's done." Yuske said.  
  
" Ya. Theliltykeisscaredtodeath." Jin said. They all looked over to Jin who had Shippo in his hands. He had his tail infront of him and was shaking uncontroloably.  
  
" He's probly in shock." Kurama said.  
  
" Ya, I would be too if I lost two families." Kagomes eyes turned blood red. She sprinted to Naraku. Shippo looked up and saw his mom run.' She's way too tired! She'll dye like Inuyasha!'  
  
" Stop her." Shippo whispered. Which barely crossed Jin's ears.  
  
" What?" Jin said.  
  
" Please stop her." Jin blinked for a sec. He looked up. Thats when he noticed just how tired she was. ' She's on borrowed energy. Running on anger. That could kill her!" He looked at the group.  
  
" Wehavetostopher." Jin said," Shecoulddie." The group didn't understand but when they looked at her they looked at her. Well,you know what happened. Jin put Shippo in Yuske's arms.  
  
" I'llhavetodooit." Jin flew to Kagome and landed infront of her & held her shoulders. Kagome kept on pushing,scooting Jin back. Naraku became annoyed.  
  
" You there. let her attack. She cannot hurt me." That just made her even madder. All of a sudden, wind nearly blew Jin away.'What was THAT?" He thought.  
  
" Whoah! What was that?" Kuwabara asked. Jinlooked down at her feet to find red wind radiating off her. Jin had a little smile on his face after that.  
  
" It appears we have another wind master." Kurama said. Yuske & Kurama relaxed. Yuske smiled a stupid 'I-know-everything' smile.  
  
" Ya, looks like she's all yours,Jin!" He shouted out. Jin looked at him, still with his smile and said," Good!" Kuwabara & Yuske laughed while Kurama and Heie just smiled. Naraku frowned and said," I will fight her!" Jin glared at him.  
  
" She's not trained yet," Then he smiled," If you fighter, let her be at her best." Naraku had to agree.  
  
" Fine." He got his demons to fly him off.  
  
" Kagome, I would give your freinds a decent barial. There not worth it." He went off laughing. Kagome was done with his lip.  
  
" SHUT UP!!!!" She roared. Jin flinched at how loud she was. She,again,blasted her power out. Jin smiled...more, and showed a fang. He blasted his clear wind out. There powers 'fought'.  
  
" Wow, look at that." Kuwabara pointed his finger at there fighting powers.  
  
" Looks like she's at same level with Jin." Yuske said  
  
" Yes, and she's not even trained." Kurama smiled(said). Jin pushed her backwords..a little bit. She was starting to show how tired she was. She started sweating, and breathing hard. She collapsed on the ground.   
  
" Is she okay?" Yuske said.  
  
" She's showing how tired she is." Yuske,Kurama,Kuwabara&Heie ran to Jin and the VERY tired Kagome. Shippo jumpped off Yuskes arms and to his mother.  
  
" Mom, are you ok?" He said  
  
" Whoah,It talks." Kuwabara shouted  
  
" Of course HE talks. Stupid human." Guess who.  
  
" -_- He's looks like he's 5 years old. Dont blame me." Kuwabara said. Shippo sighed. Then, Kagome fainted and landed in Jins arms^_^. Jin blinked.  
  
" He he. Jin why dont YOU take care of her." Yuske said. Jin turned to glare at him.  
  
" Whaoh, dont blame me, she fellin UR arms." Jin sighed.  
  
" Foine." He shrugged.  
  
Kagome fluttered her eyes open. She saw the forest trees. Of course, the last thing she saw was a VERY cute dude:).   
  
Where did THAT come from!" She shouted as she sat up. She looked around to see only two familiar people. Shippo & The really cute guy. She blushed a little.  
  
" Hi mommy." Shippo whispered. She looked over to him. She started to tear. Shippo looked at her, very confused. She wrapped her hands around Shippo in a tight bear hug.  
  
" Oh Shippo." She said. And shippo hugged her back.(awwwwwwwww) Kuwabara whipped a tear away.  
  
" Family reunoin." He said. Shippo popped out of Kagomes grasp.  
  
" Hey,mom. I met some new friends. They've come to help us defeat Naraku!" Shippo shouted in a cheerful voice. She looked over at the people.  
  
" Hello." Kurama said.  
  
" Um,hi."  
  
" These are my friends Kuwabara, one to um,help us fight," there was a giggle coming frome Yuske. Kuwabara turned and glared at him,"Heie,the Fire Demon who can also move very fast and a swordsmen,Yuske,the Spirit Detective,Which is a person who goes around on assignments to kill people who threaten to desroy Earth,Jin, The Wind Master and I am Kurama,the Kitsune who can 'control' plants." Kurama took in a long breath. Kagome just blinked for a second.  
  
" Oh, well,hello all of-" She felt a ruffle on her back. She whipped around to see... Her wings.  
  
" Hmmm,forgot I had those." Shippo snickered. She loooked back without turning her head.  
  
" What are you laughing at?" She said playfully seriouse.  
  
" I haveaquestion?"Jin said. Kagome slowly raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Im sorry, I was only able to catch I and A.. I think."  
  
" Sorry,I have a Question." He said, a lil' bit slower this time.  
  
" Oh ok,shoot."   
  
" Are you really Shipppo's mother? 'Cause your not Kitsune."  
  
" Oh yeah. Um a long time ago Shipppo's parents were killed by 2 men called The Thunder Brothers. Thats when a man named Inuyasha and I met him. We defeated the Thunder Brothers and I adopted him." Kagome explained.  
  
" I've herd of the Thunder Brothers." Kurama said," They were very known in The Spirit World. They said they were destroyed by a Half-Breed,a human women and a Kitsune."  
  
" Well,that was us." Kagome smiled. Jin starred at her.' Wo,she is..beautiful. How can she still remain under control.' " Hey,take a picture,she'll last longer." He herd. He looked to his side to see two grinning faces( You now like on the Songe Bob Spuare Pants,When Sponge Bob finds out Squidward loves Crabby Patties. And Sponge has that hilariouse face on.) He sweat drpopped.   
  
" If you stoplooking atmelikethat,i'd appreciate it." He said  
  
" Do you know where hott springs are. I sorda need a bath." Kagome said looking down at herself. Everyone looked at Jin.  
  
" Whot!?"  
  
" You could at least take her to the place YOU toke a bath." Heie said.  
  
" Oy,ok,sure. Like I have a choice in this situation." He got up and walked to the bushes but stop to wait for her. He looked over at were she was.  
  
" You dont supose Any a you have spare close with you?" Eveyone's eyes turned beaty,except Heie who just keeps quiet. Kagome shruggs and sighs. " I guess these'll have to do."  
  
She looked down at Shippo and noticed he had no shirt on." Shippo,hun,um I know how cute you are without a shirt on but haha you need one." She said  
  
" What about him." He said pointing at Jin. Kagome fel anime style,while everyone else just snickered. Jin just blushed.  
  
" C'mon,this way. Thehotspringsaren'tfaraway." He said. Kagome had to have a second to figure that one out.  
  
"........oh...."  
  
The hott springs were only about amile away.When they got there Jin whirled around to face her.  
  
" Do you know your way back?" He said.  
  
" No."Jin sat down by a tree and put his arms on the back of his head & relaxed.'Wo!!!!! he sooooooo cute!!!' Kagome perked up & blushed. Jin opened one eye and saw her blush. He closed it. When,she left he opened his eyes and smiled trumphantly. He sat up straight and held a fist his chest'I am-' then,he herd the monotoniouse voice he could always know who he is.  
  
" Why are so proud of yourself,Jin?" Touya came out of the bushes and sat infront of Jin.  
  
" I dont know how manywomenloveme." Jin said.  
  
" What? You here with a lady friend?"   
  
" Well,ya. Actually I just met her. Her friends have died in a battle with Naraku,"  
  
" Isn't he the guy you and the other kids are going after?" Touya cut in   
  
," Yes anyway, She's lost her friends and Naraku turned her into a demon to keep her from being able to go into a sacred well Which leedshertoherowntome500yearsbefroethis," He took in a long breath," Naraku makes funofher about her loss,which just pisses her off. Shes a wind demon like me-" "Wow,what a coincedence."," Willyou shut up and let me explain!?" He said  
  
" I guess."  
  
" Anyways, she doesn't know how to use her powers properly." Touya was still for a seconed.  
  
" Well,Jin if that was all you had to say as the last part,I could already tell. The power of wind was all around here. I thought it was you."  
  
" C'mon,What ya talkin' about? I cancontrolmypowers justfine."  
  
" Most of the time. So,what do you think of the girl?"   
  
"Ill tell you this much,I haven't seen one as beautiful as her. An angle youkai."   
  
" So your saying so far threw all the women you've seen,shes the most prettiest of them all?"  
  
" No,shes THE MOST beautiful! Shestalented,andstrong."  
  
" Ya. Well,shes obviously not worth your time then." Touya said.  
  
" Wha... Didn't you jut see her!? Sheblushed'causeshethoughtiwascute!"  
  
Anyways,to Kagome  
  
Kagome was scrubbing Shippo.  
  
" Wow Shippo, for all those times I've felt your fur coat its never been this smooth. I just think it needed a little washing."  
  
" Mom,are we going to go bury eveyone?" Shippo asked. Kagome stopped brushins his coat.  
  
" Oh yeah I forgot to do that." She looked a down into the water. She herd sobbing and looked up. Shippo swam in the water crying. She grabbed him and curled him to her chest& put her wings around them.  
  
Acouple minouts later Kagome walked to Jin to tell him her and Shippo were ready. When she got there,Jin and another man were arguing.  
  
" Jin quiet." The other man said as he looked at Kagome. When Jin looked at her, he had stood up infront of Touya with one fist infront of his face andthe otherbehind him, she was all clean. Her red long gorgeouse hair swayed in the wind. Shippo was on her glowing wing.  
  
" Er Shippo and I are done." She said  
  
" Ok, I should take you back then.And this is Touya." 'Wow,Jin wasn't kidding when he said she was THE MOST beautiful' Touya thought,but squashd the thought.  
  
Kagome,Touya,Jin,& Shippo walked into the clearing.  
  
" Oh,hey Touya." Yuske said," What ya doin' here?"  
  
" I came to check on you seems your perfectly fine."  
  
" Kagome, would you like for us to help youburyyourriends." You know who cut in.  
  
" Um yes,thank You."   
  
Kagome and the YYH gang had gotten to the place everyone died. Eveyone gasped when they saw the damage done to the land. Kagome had never noticed how much damage her & Naraku had done. Kagome walked in a little more and herd sobbing as did everyone else. They looked over to the huge crater and saw Miroku's lil Raccoon guy.( I dont know his name so I got my bro to help and he made Rawcoon.^_^ He's only 10. I thinks its good.)  
  
" Im sorry master." Rawcoon mummbled  
  
" Rawcoon." Kagome said,which made Rawcoon jump.  
  
" Do- D-Do I know you?" He asked warily.  
  
" Its me, Kagome. I got turned into a demon."  
  
" Oh." He looked away.  
  
" I failed to protect my master." Kagome kneeled down next to him.  
  
" He died the happiest way." She said. Rawcoon looked at her as if she was nieve.  
  
" Listen, Before he died Sango said she loved him." She smiled at him. Rawcoon smiled back.  
  
" She-She did! How do you know?" He asked  
  
" I was there." She started to tear. Rawcoon hugged her.  
  
Later on Kagome & the group said goodbye to Rawcoon. It was startin' to get dark. Of course they had buried eveyone.   
  
They sat down at the campsite. Shippo was still a little crying.  
  
" Im going to go take a walk." Kagome said on the verge of tears.  
  
" Can I come?" Shippo asked.  
  
" No Shippo. I need to think things over." Shippo nodded. He crawled over to Kurama and sat on his lap. Kurama petted Shippo 'til he was asleep.  
  
Kagome sat next to a surprisingly small tree.' How am I going to tell this to Kaede,Kouga, Sota- Who's going to rule the Western Lands?!' She thought in shock.' Jaken most likly,in less he has a child we dont know about.' She sighed. A single tear went down her face.' This happening too fast. 1st We all are having the time of our lives. Then we go to fight, Miroku&Sango are killed, Then I turn into a demon, Inuyasha & Sesshomaru die, I meet new people who I love but, I dont want them to be hurt. Is it right to leave them. Or do I need a little more faith?'" Ughhhhh!" She cried out. She started to cry. " Why cant I just turn into dust and be blown away!?" She said. Frustration,anger,sadness,happiness& more.' What will happen know? Will I be killed? Will they be killed? Will we defeat Naraku? Will he defeat us? Ughe! This is so complicated! What I really need is to hold on to someone. But,that someones dead.' Kagome was crying a river.' What can I do?' She falt something scrub against her leg. She looked at it.  
  
" Kilala, Im happy your ok." She said. Kilala mewed. She was healed by Kurama. Kagome leaned against the tree. Her feet seperated and came together at the knee. Kilala climbd in her lap. Kagome saw the clouds and smelt the rain.   
  
" Kilala, you should go back. Its going to rain." Kilala jumped off her and trotted back to there camp. Kagome's wings drooped to the ground. She put her head up to the sky. A moment later a droplet of water droped on her nose. Her clear creamy milk colored skin was soon covered in little droplets of water.  
  
" I guess today was just ment to be depressing." She started to feel the headache coming on." I should get back to camp and sleep." For some reason everywhere she passed she saw a demon sitting out with a calm face sleeping as if nothing was going to hurt them. She remembered when Inuyasha told her thet rain calms any youkai. It calmed her too. She got to camp and saw Heie&Kurama,Jin&Touya outside. Kurama holding Shippo and Kilala on her own. They were all in tree's. Kagome found out the hard way that tree's were not her type so she jumped to the roof which she found rocks.  
  
" Gah? Uuuuuu." She moaned. She turned to look or vacant tree. She was drinched in water and it made it hard to see. She saw the tree that Jin&Touya slep in had a vacant spot at the top. She jumped inthe tree. branch after branch until she lipped on one branch . Sha wanted t scream out of frustration but caught herself. Kagome didn't need to wake up anyone. But Jin was awke the whole and had a little smirke at her wipe out." Grrrr" She growled quietly and got back up as quietly as she could. She sat on the branch. The headache had gotten worse. She felt something in her big baggy pocket. She pulled it out and saw her cd player. She opened it and saw the cd Blu Centrell: So Blu. She shut it and turned it to #5 and pressed play. The tune went on  
  
" ARE YOU LOOKIN' FOR A MAN TO STAY HERE TIL THE END  
  
HE WILL NOT JUST BE MY LOVER HE'LL BE MY BEST FRIEND  
  
HE WILL ALWAYS BE A GUIDING FORCE IN MY LIFE  
  
PICK ME UP WHEN I AM DOWN AND THEN HE'LL HOLD ME TIGHT,"  
  
Jin frowned at her song.' What a sad song. Cant blame her. She lost everything in one day.'  
  
" HE WILL NEVER LEAVE ME STANDIN' IN THE POURIN' RAIN  
  
HE WILL NEVER DISRESPECT ME,CALL ME OUT MY NAME  
  
HE WILL NEVER HAVE ME WAIT UNTIL THE MORNING COMES  
  
I WILL ALWAYS BE HIS BABY WHEN ITS SAID AND DONE  
  
'CAUSE HE'LL BE THE ONE."  
  
She sang. Jin loved her voice. It was intrancing. He almost fel asleep if it weren't such a sad song.  
  
" CAUSE HE'LL BE THE ONE  
  
'CAUSE HE'LL BE THE ONE  
  
'CAUSE HE'LL BE THE ONE  
  
HE WILL ALWYS BE THE ONE TO WIP AWAY ME TEARS  
  
HE WILL ALWAYS BE THE ONE TO KISS AWAY MY FEARS  
  
HE WILL ALWAYS BE THERE MAKIN' EVERYTHING ALRIGHT  
  
HE THE ONE TO ALWAYS LOVE ME,NO MORE LONELY NIGHTS  
  
HE WILL NEVER LEAVE ME STANDIN' IN THE POURIN' RAIN  
  
HE WILL NEVER DISRESPECT ME, CALL ME OUT MY NAME  
  
HE WILL NEVER HAVE ME WAIT UNTIL THE MORNING COMES  
  
I WILL ALWAYS BE HIS BABY WHEN ITS SAID AND DONE  
  
' CAUSE HE'LL BE THE ONE HE'LL NEVER LEAVE ME STANDING IN THE POURIN RAIN  
  
HE WILL NEVER DISRESPECT ME,CALL ME OUT MY NAME  
  
HE WILL NEVER HAVE ME WAIT UNTIL THE MORNING COMES  
  
I WILL ALWAYS BE HIS BABY WHEN ITS SAID AND DONE  
  
'CAUSE HE'LL BE THE ONE  
  
HE WILL NEVER LEAVE ME STANDING IN TH POURIN' RAIN  
  
HE WILL NEVER DISRECPECT ME,CALL ME OUT MY NAME  
  
HE WILL NEVER HAVE ME WAIT UNTIL THE MORNING COMES  
  
I WILL ALWAYS BE HIS BABY WHEN ITS SAID AND DONE  
  
'CAUSE HE'LL BE THE ONE   
  
( AND DO IT AGAIN)  
  
Jin wanted to be that someone. He blushed and hid his head cause he knew Touya was awke. Touya saw Jin blush and smirked.  
  
Ok so that was a very long chapter to read and write.  
  
Goku: Am I interrupting?  
  
Moi: no! of course not!^^  
  
Chichi: Goku! You have to stay quiet!  
  
Goku: Oh sorry.  
  
Moi: Oh no Its ok! Talk all you like! Questins! I have answeres.  
  
Vegeta: Good! Which way out of here.  
  
BullmaTrunk: Dad!-_-  
  
Vegeta: Did Bullma just call me Dad.  
  
Bullma: Would you rather me call you cupcake?:)  
  
Vagata: What!? no!  
  
Goku: Um, Im hungry:) *everyone fall over anime style*  
  
Moi: well I have to go. Feed Goku.  
  
Chichi: Goku!  
  
Goku: Sorry  
  
Vegeta: Stupid Kakkarot.  
  
Moi: ^^' 


	3. chapter 3

Yo, 3rd chapter! Im on a roll!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Inuyasha's choice   
  
The next morning, Jin felt something tickle his nose. His nose twitched but it kept on bothering him. He opened up his eyes and saw the tip of Kagome's wing tickleing his nose. He touched it, then pushed it aside.   
  
" Jin," a boy whispered, Jin." Jin looked down to see Yuske & Kuwabara.  
  
" Wake up Kagome." They bothsaid. Jin looked up to see kagome. Water was starting to drip off her wing.  
  
" Hurry up!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
Kagome woke up with a start. She fell off the branch and landed face first on the ground. Kuwabara & Yuske laughed there pants off, Heie raised an eyebrow, Kurama just smiled and shook his head, Touya smirked, Jin tryed to surpress a giggle, Shippo did a little giggle, Kilala was absolutly confused and tilted her head to the side. Kagome was infront of Yuske & Kuwabara in no time.  
  
" What's so funny!?" She said threw her fangs. Then she remembered something.  
  
" Kyaaaaa! My CD Player!" She shouted. She turned around and saw her cd player coming to the ground. She ran to it but couldn't catch it. She shut her eyes and was ready to hear the terrible crash of the Cd Player,but she herd nothing. She opened up one eye to see Jin holding her CD Player,laughing and smiling. She sighed in relief. Kagome whipped her head around to Yuske & Kuwabara's direction.  
  
" You are lucky he caught it or it would have been on YOU!" she said  
  
" Oy,Ithoughtyouwereademon." Jin laughed. She came face-to-face with him  
  
" Oy," She mocked," Im new at this!" He continued to laugh. It was making her mad but made har want to laugh.   
  
" Shut up!" She said then split into a smile and laugh." Stupid." She managed to utter.   
  
" Ok love birds we have to go." Yuske said. That made them both stop. Jin glarred at him ready to yell any second but Kagome did it for him.  
  
" We are not love birds!"  
  
" Riiight." Kagome glarred at hime  
  
" Were we goin?'"   
  
" To this guy named Koenma. He gives me the assignments I go on."  
  
" Or boss."  
  
" He isn't my boss. He's just a toddler!" He shouted.  
  
" How far away is this 'toddler' or boss?" She asked.  
  
" He's NOT my boss!!"  
  
" Just a little ways." Kurama answered.  
  
" But, of course, Botan ain't here! And only SHE can take us to Spirit World!" Yuske yelled.  
  
" Spirit World?" She said.  
  
" Spirit World is a place where the dead get judged." Kurama answered. Yuske flipped open his 'phone'. There was a couple rings. For each ring,Yuske got more & more impatient. Finally a women answered.  
  
" Hello?" She said  
  
" BOTAN! WHY AINT YOU HERE!!!!" But stopped when he saw who it was.  
  
" Kieko?!" He said. He saw how mad she was. She glarred daggers at him.  
  
" Yuske!" She shouted," Where are you!" Yuske sort of backed off.  
  
" Kieko," He laughed," Um,hi-" " Yuske! I was worried about you! You didn't tell me you were going on another one of those 'assignments'!" She shouted.  
  
" Is that his girlfriend." Kagome whispered to Jin.  
  
" Yup,Kieko." He smiled' Wow,he's cute' Kagome shook the thought out. Heie was telepathic and herd this,& smirked.' I knew you liked him' Kagome herd. She recignized( sp??) that voice and looked at Heie,who was smirking.  
  
" Grrrrrrrrr,sneakey basterd." She said under her breath.  
  
" Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!! Kieko, she caught you!" Kuwabara laughed.  
  
" Shut up Kuwabara!" Yuske shouted.  
  
" Yuske?" Came a differ voice. Yuske looked down at the thing and saw   
  
" Botan! What the hell are you doing at MY house!?" He shouted.  
  
" Urameshi! Dont be cussing at girls!" Kuwabara said  
  
" Yuske? Your already ready to go?"   
  
" Yes,im already ready to go!! I've got one more person coming!" He shut his 'phone'. He didn't really care what Botan said.  
  
They waited a couple minutes and out of the blue came Botan in her usual kimono on her usual ride.  
  
" 'Bout time Botan." Yuske said  
  
" Ok, who's the knew person?" Botan asked. He pointed at Kagome." Her names Kagome-"  
  
" Kagome!!" Botan shouted," Your Kagome Higurashi? Ugh, Koenma's been nagging me to find you." She ran to her and grabbed her hands. " Come." Kagome was so confused her eyes were all @.@. Everyone loaded th nice sized ore. They disappeared into the sky.  
  
AT SPIRIT WORLD  
  
Botan dragged Kagome down the hallways.  
  
" Botan! Cantyoubemorecareful?!" Jin asked. Botan continued to drag her until they got to the door. When it opened Botan shouted," Koenma sir! I found her!" She held the half-dead Kagome infront of her. They all blinked for a second. Then they all sweatdropped.  
  
" What'd you do to her?! Inuyasha's going to kill me!" Koenma said. Kagome immidiatly sprung to life.  
  
" Inuyasha!? What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome said Then she blinked." You are a toddler." She said. Yuske and Kuwabara laughed there heads off.  
  
" Yes, I am a toddler." He tried to keep his anger in check. He knew Kagome's new powers and was a little scared of them," And,yes, Inuyasha. He wont let us take him anywhere,Heaven or hell,without seeing you!" He said. Botan let go of her.Kagome straightend up.   
  
" Well, Is Sango&Miroku ok?" She asked.  
  
" Yes,but they wont go anywhere without seeing you either. Inuyasha even turned whole youkai just to fend my ogers off. His brothers been the only one to hold him back without getting seriously injured." Kagome was turning ten shades of red by the end of his explanation.  
  
" Well,it would be right for you to take me there before he does anymore damage." Kagome announced.  
  
" Yes." Koenma walked down many halls with all following. They finally came to a room where lots of crashing was herd.  
  
" Osuwari!" Kagome shouted. There was a huge *crash* then silence then a," KAGOME!!!" Kagome and the other demons had to cover there ears. But she knew who it was. Koenma opened the door to reveile(sp??) a poorly lit room,'cause all the lights were broken, And lots of broken stuff. Kagome could see Sango running at top speed to her, Miroku crouched down in the corner and Sesshomaru standing by the face-down-in-ground Inuyasha, smirking. Kagome felt the pressure of Sangos hug. She hugged Kagome so tight, Kagome couldn't breath. Sango let go. Tears were in her eyes.  
  
" Kagome! Oh, I've missed you sooooooooo much!!!" Kilala jumped into her arms and snuggled into her. Shippo joined in .  
  
" Lady Kagome!" Miroku cried He hugged Kagome. She was ready if he did anything *stupid*,but,to her astonishment, he did nothing but tear. " Oh Lady Kagome. We have missed you so very much." Kagome smiled. She started to cry.  
  
" I have missed you guy too!" Shippo hugged Miroku. Miroku and Sango starred in awe at Kagome.  
  
" Wow, Kagome, you've changed." Sango said. Miroku just kept on starring. Kagome became uncomfortable under his intense gaze.  
  
" Errrrr,Miroku,you ok?" She asked. Then,Sango hit him with her Boomerange. The YYH gang starred in shock.  
  
" Is he gunna be ok?" Kuwabara asked, careful not to get hit by the Boomerange.  
  
" Yes it happens all the time." Kagome walked to were Inuyasha lay. She crouched down as he slowly got up.  
  
" Inuyasha." She said all teary eyed. Inuyasha remembered the smell of those tears. He looked up and saw Kagome. They looked into each others eyes. Then,startling Kagome out of her wits,hugged Kagome,tearing. Kuwabara held his ower lip with his teeth, Anime tearing. Holding his fists to his face.  
  
" Its a reunion of lovers." He said. Jin looked very dissappointed. Kurama put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Kagome,I've missed you so much." He said,crying.  
  
" Feh, Stupid little brother." They herd. They knew who it was.  
  
" -_-# If you dot like it then leave." Was Kagome and Inuyasha's answer.  
  
" No. I wont to see my little brothers dissappointment when he tells his wench his choice." Kagome was startled. Sango&Miroku looked downcast. Shippo already knew what was going to happen and jumped in Kurama's arms and snuggled into his arm. Kurama could smell the sadness coming off Shippo.'I dont want to see Kagome-onee-san cry!' Shippo yelled in his thoughts. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha who let go of her. He looked at her. She was already crying.' No! pleeeaaaasssseeee dont cry Kagome!' Inuyasha thought. Heie read his mind. He flinched at the words Inuyasha had chosen. Inuyasha made a mad face.  
  
" Kagome, I have chosen! .....Kikyo!" He shouted. Sesshomaru glarred at his brother for being not only caring about her feelings but choosing that dead bitch.  
  
" Im dead! And..and you did nothing to help!" He shouted. Miroku and Sango almost stumbled back. Koenma his oger&Botan and the rest of YYH gang were completely shocked. Even Heie and Touya had there eyes wide and mouths slightly open. Kagome was absolutly dumbounded.   
  
" Inuyasha! That is NOT the truth!" Sango shouted.  
  
" Yes it IS!" Inuyasha shouted as he got up. Kagome glarred at him. She stood up and looked him straight in the eye. Tears running down her face.  
  
" Well,OBVIOUSLY you dont remember that day too well! " Kagome shouted," When Miroku & Sango were dying tell me how I could have saved them! If I had jumped in,then I would have died TOO!! And that wouldn't help AT ALL in that situation,now,WOULD IT!!! Then, I had turned demon! I saved you with my arrow when NARAKU pinned YOU to the ground and fought Naraku! You & Sesshomaru fought the other DEMONS!! I tryed to help you,INUYASHA! I could smell your fatigue! But,everytime I tryed NARAKU kicked me into the ground! By the time I was able to keep Naraku down LONG ENOUGH TO COME AND HELP YOU, You WERE DEAD!!! I fought Naraku all that day and all that night til early in the morning to AVENGE your DEATHS!! but Naraku was just too STRONG! These people who didn't even KNOW If was going to kill them or not if they helped,HELPED me ANYWAYS!!! Shippo & I cryed til we were dry for YOU and our BEST FRIENDS DEATHS!  
  
_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_( FLASHBACK)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_  
  
Shippo & Kagome crying at the hot springs  
  
_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_( DoNe)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)  
  
" I could barly live without you and Sango and Miroku! but do you know WHY & HOW I was able to live 'Cause I am a SURVIVER!^.^ And you choosing KIKYO only makes it hurt worse! SO dont you EVER tell me that I didn't do anything to save your life! Because I tryed everything in my power to avenge YOUR deaths. And I will gain more strangth to kill Naraku for what he's done to YOU,SANGO,MIROKU,& SESSHOMARU! I have the disgusting job of telling Rin and all of the Western Lands Sesshomaru's dead. I have to tell Koga,Kaede and the village that there saviour is dead. ALRIGHT!! And dont think im done there! I've got a little brother who expects me to come home with the man who he calls an IDOL!!! A mother who loves me and expects me home any minute and a GRANDFATHER who has CANCER and will die any time now and without seeing his GRANDAUGHTER! Friends I left behind,and with these new friends!... I dont know what to do! I dont wont them to die fighting! But shippo loves them so much! A Kitsune he can play with! A man who is so fast you cant see him AND is fun to watch when he runs. 2 BOYS who are also fun to watch when mad at each other Annd Amaster at ice AND a master at WIND!!!!!" Kagome roared. The place was dead silent. Inuyasha was wide eyed in total shock( Deserves it :}) Noone,not even sesshomaru,dared to talk. Fearing Kagome would yell at them to.  
  
" Well, Inuyasha thats You, my home and family I've lost." [ When she says 'home and family' family means Sango& Mirokuetc]  
  
Sango took a gulp. She had never seen Kagome so mad.' Whew,glad im not Inuyasha and if I was, I'de keep that mouth of his SHUT!' Miroku thought ' Or its his life.' Kagome cryed putting her hands on her face and dropping to the floor. Sango warily, making sure it was a good idea, came to Kagome and comforted her. Sesshomaru got up.  
  
" Well,little brother,seems we have underestimated the wench."  
  
" My name is Kagome,stupid." Kagome said. Sesshomaru wasn't offended by it. He was expecting it was sometning along those lines. Inuyasha walked to the wall and leaned on it.  
  
" Can you plaese take me to hell or wereever I go. 'Cause I sure ain't goin' to heaven." he said.  
  
" Im sorry Inuyasha, but your going to have to wait til Kagome introduces us to her new group." Sango said. Kagome got up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
" Well,I dont know them very well," Looked at them," All I know is that's Jin," She pointed at Jin. Yuske sighed.  
  
" Ok, Im yuske Urameshi, Im a Spirit Detective,someone who goes on assighnments to kill people,mostly demons,who threaten to destroy the world, Thats Kuwabara, he's um," " A helper though not very good at it. Just a burden in my perspective." Heie said.  
  
" Shut up,shorty!" You-know-who yelled.  
  
" Anyways, Thats Kurama,a Kitsune who 'controls' plants," Sango had little hearts in her eyes. Kurama saw this and sighed. Everyone else had little sweatdrops.' Ooooooo,he's so cute!!!!!!' Sango thought. Miroku was really pissed,er,jealouse. Inuyasha was on the floor laughing behind them. Sango,without looking back,hit him with Hirakitsu. Miroku hit him with his pole. Kagome moved infront of her.  
  
" Sango! Earth to Sango!" Sango noticed this. She noticed everyones attitude.  
  
" Did I starre?!"   
  
" Yes,Sango."   
  
" Oops." She had a little cat face on. Whiscers paws all that good stuff. " That would be the 2nd time."  
  
" What?" kagome asked  
  
" Yes, there was another man." And he discribed him to her and it was becoming quite familiar.  
  
" Anyways, Thats Heie, he is a fire demon, thats Jin th ewind master & thats Touya the ice master,and just to tell you, Kurama,Heie,Jin & Touya are available." Everyone fell over anime style. Kurama got up. Sango looked at all 4 of them with hearty eyes. They carefully made there distance. She followed them but stopped.  
  
" Oh yeah,Im dead." The 4 boys sighed in relief. Then she glarred at Kagome. Kagome flinched. Put her hands infront of her shaking them viciously. Inuyasha watched Kagome do this. He never noticed how beautiful she was. Sango grabbed Kagome by the collar and shook her.  
  
" If you even think about going with one of them I'LL KILL YOU!!!"  
  
" She already is." Sango stopped and starred at Heie.," Yes, Jin, she thinks he's cute." Kagome blushed madly but,Sango had beaty eyes. Inuyasha on the others hand, was angey. Kagome slipped out of Sango's grasp to go and hide herself but,Inuyasha grabbed her foot a stood up next to her. Even though she was still mad at him,they were still friends.   
  
" What do you mean cute?" Sesshomaru walked to his brother.  
  
" No need to be jealouse." He said. Inuyasha glarred at him. Kagome got a cat face and walked to Jin and wrapped an arm around his neck and put a head on his shoulder.  
  
" Just play along." She said. Jin put his mouth in an O shape. Then he smiled a Ha-Ha-i-got-her-you-didn't smile. Inuyasha saw it and fuuummed. Jin hugged her back,blushing. Sango was all beady eyed. The YYH gang,except Jin&Kagome smiled an I-told -ya-so smile. Inuyasha wanted to walk over there a and ring his neck. Sango was going to walk there and ring Kagomes neck but Miroku grabbed her hand and pulled her to him and hugged her. Inuyasha saw this.  
  
" Gyaaaaaaa! Whats with you people! We are not at a hugging fest here!!" He shouted.  
  
" Ok, I think its time to leave." Botan said. Kagome let go of him and stood by him,blushing uncontrolably. They all walked down the halls from the room. You could hear Yuske and Kuwabara giggling and looking at Lagome the whole way. When they got to Koenma's desk Kagome shouted," What is with you. That was a friendly hug! I only did it to make Inuyasha jealouse which worked!"  
  
" Dosen't excuse the fact you could've done it to Heie, Kurama or Touya." Yuske said. Kuwabara fel over laughing. Kagome noticed this.  
  
" Ya well, Jin was right there,he was the 1st one i saw when I turned around so mnye." She said sticking out her tongue at him.  
  
Ok that was a long chapter! Took me only til 10:15 from what6:20. Ya, sslllooowwww typer Read & review....please. Allykat1991. Oh! ^^ 


	4. chapter 4

Hullo, I'm back again. Here's a new chapter  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A new house, and plans.  
  
Koenma walked into his room. When everyone else walked in he was in his teen form. Kagome jumped back to the wall. Jin & Touya..were just confused.  
  
" Ok, Whathappened?" Jin asked.  
  
" This is my true form." Koenma said. Yuske knew what was up.   
  
" Stupid baby! This ain't his true form! It's just there to 'impress' Kagome." Yuske shouted. Kagome blushed along with Koenma. Jin sort of,trying to hide it, glarred.  
  
" Of course not Yuske. Thats a foolish thing to do. Only your kind would do such a thing."  
  
" And what is'MY KIND?!" Yuske retorted.  
  
" Stupid,idiot,ignorant,bad boyfriend,sissy,bitch,whimp ect."  
  
" WHAT!? WHO ARE YOU CALLING WHIMP?!   
  
" You,Yuske, I should have known those words were far too long for you."  
  
" YOU BASTERED!!!! IF YOUR CALLING ME WHIMP YOU DONT KNOW YOU PLACE YOU TODDLER! SO KEEP THAT PACIFIER MOUTH OF YOURS SHUT!!!" Yuske burst.  
  
" YUSKE IM YOUR BOSS-" " Could we please get our assignment?" Kurama cut in.  
  
" Ahem, yes." Koenma straightend up and walked to his desk and took a folder off it. He handed to Kagome who,during Yuske & Koenma's fight, regained her composer. She opened it and saw a picture of Kanna, Kagura, Kikyou, Kohaku, some other guy and Naraku. She glared at Naraku's picture as everyone looked over her shoulder.  
  
" I know all of them except for one. Who's that?!" She asked pointing at the picture a boy with gray like hair. Very young. His hair short, a sword behind him on his back. & very well built, except he had an M on his forehead.  
  
" That is Trunks Briefs. Very powerful. He was stolen from his home and was put under control by these people," He took the folder from her and flipped threw 'til he came to a page where a picture was of a pair. One picture was of a green............thing. The other was of a pink wierdo," The pink one is Kid Buu,the other is the Wizerd Bobidy.." Koenme finished.  
  
" Dont we already have this case?" Yuske asked looking up to Koenma.  
  
" Well, yes and no. You see you were given the case to desroy Naraku but Bobidy found out about the Dark Tornament and let Naraku and his minions fight-" " So, you mean we have to fight there again?!" Yuske blurted out. Koenma glared at him.  
  
" As much as I dont like it,yes. But, you see if we dont the captive Trunkses family will come and save him. There no ordinary family. If they win, Trunks family, all hell will break loose. but, if Naraku's forces win, the world will be in danger. If we win everything keeps spinning." Koenma answered. Kurama looked at the floor. Standing in the dark corner. Heie was up against a wall also looking down at the floor. Yuske looked at the pictures.  
  
" Hey, there's 6 people in there group. Last there was only suposed to have 5?" Yuske asked.  
  
" Yes, I called the Tornament Commitee and asked them about it. They said the demons wanted longer battles so, they made it so there are know 6 people in each group." Koenma anwered.  
  
" But,there are 7 people here." Yuske contiued to question.  
  
" Thats why Kuwabara cant fight in the tornament this year." Kuwabara shot up like a pistle.  
  
" What?!" He shouted," Why?!"  
  
" That would be an improvement." Heie said  
  
" Shut up shorty!"  
  
" Because, your still not experianced enough. You still need training." Koenma contiued to answer." And, because I felt bad kicking you off the team I decided to get you the best trainer,Yukina." Heie jumpped up and was infront of Koenma in no time.  
  
" What?" Koenma took a step back.   
  
" Sorry Heie. But, if I do send him there Yukina's a smart girl. She would never do anything except help him learn to fight." Heie knew he was beat. He gave Kuwabara a nice yummy glare.  
  
" You mean IM fighting?!" Kagome asked.  
  
"Mm hm. And I already know you have wind powers so Jin will will be teaching you how to fight." Kagome and Jin looked at him as if saying' nooooo! please no'. But deep down they were the happiest on Earth!  
  
" Oh yeah! Jin & Kagome get a little time together!" Yuske said. Kagome blushed.  
  
" Will you SHUT UP Yuske!"  
  
" How long til the Tornament?"  
  
" A year." Everyone fel over anime style. " Kagome needs her training. But, you will be having a pretty little house by the ocean on the island." Kagome got up all starry eyed.  
  
" Really?!"  
  
Kagome and the others got off the Helicopter. She looked at her suroundings, While the boys carried her bags. She had carried Shizuru,Botan&Kieko's bag. The Helicopter left leaving them silent.  
  
" Wow, This place lookes absolutley wonderful!" Kagome shouted. So eager to prance around with her new demon speed." Were do we stay." Yuske looked around and saw a house.  
  
" There." He pointed to the right. Kagome saw it and used her demonspeed and bolted to the house. Heie was just as eager,but didn't show it. Instead he ran after her. They met up he challenged her. They raced each other until Kagome had to stop right before she hit a tree. Everyonr was astonished to see Heie LAUGHING at her from the house. Kagome turned and glarred at him. She ran to the house but stopped at its beauti. It was far into the ocean. Were it was quite deep. A walk way made of Dark Oak Wood. All the way up to the house, which was huge! It was a 2 story building, A balconey on all sides of the house on the 2nd floor. She wakled up the at least18 yards of bridge. Everyone else folowing her. She stepped up to the door and opened it. She gasped. Inside she saw a room with 3 couches made of fine leather the color,Purple. The carpet was nice and fuzzy. She walked in and set there bags on on of the nice couches. She walked onthrew the living room and saw a door. She opened it andsaw the cabinets where made of a blonde like wood nice and polished. With silver handles. The tiles on the main cabnit were a sea green and a punch of blue. The sink was made of white glass. She was amazed. Jin walked into the room.  
  
" You like this you should look outside." He said. She followed him until he opened the sliding glass door. Outside was the baths were. The curtains stood in her way. She whipped them aside. Inside she gasped and starred in awe. There was one BIG bath. There was a big pile of rocks that went straight up into the sky. Water came out of them and washed into the bath. The water sparkled. The scent of lavender and roses came off the water. Up on each side of the bath were stairs. Witch lead to each of there rooms. She looked at Jin who was smiling at the place. She had an Idea.  
  
" Im going to take a bath." She said. And she walked inside. Jin walked in after her.   
  
" Hey," Kagome yelled to the girls," Do you girls want to take a bath?" She asked. They all nodded excitingly. They all ran to there bags and took out there night clothes.( It was night. Sorry you didn't know). They ran to the bath. The girls starred except for Kagome.   
  
" C'mon." She pulled them to reality. They ran to the tub and Kagome pulled the curtains shut. Unfortunantly, it cased shadows. The girls stripped down and walked into the pool. You could see there shadows. The boys walked into the living roomwhich connected to the br(bathroom) only by a sliding glass door. They looked to the door 'cause they herd people talking and saw a slinder body with wings, clothes drop to the ground then walk into the pool. Were there were 3 other shadows shadows of women,who were not dressed laughing.  
  
" Hey,you guys know the song Mambo #5?" Kieko asked.  
  
" Ya." they all answered.  
  
" Lets sing it."  
  
" Ya!" They began to sing it.(A/N: I dont know lyrics. Have Cd but,your authors WAY too lazy to listen to it til its done.)  
  
All the boys where like: Touya: *.* Yuske: :) Kurama: Looking away Heie:-_-#Jin: O.O  
  
" We should go." Kurama said. Too late. They saw Kagome sniff the air then growle.  
  
" Whats a matter?" Kieko asked. Heie had all of a sudden dissappeared along with Kurama. Jin & Yuske were stuck inthe same spot. Kagome got up and grabbed the soap and threw it. It went straght threw the curtain and right smack into Yuskes face,knocking himacross theroom. Kurama & Heie looked to the side where Yuske slid across the room and into the wall with soap in his face. Then, Jin was sent straight threw the room to the wall. Kurama and Heie looked at eachother.  
  
" O.O Glad I made it out when I did." Kurama said  
  
" ).) Me too." Heie responded.  
  
" KURAMA,HEIE I BETTER NOT FIND OUT YOUTWO WERE IN HERE!!!!" Kagome shouted. At the Hot Spring,Kagome sat down in the warm water. She sighed. It felt much better.  
  
" I see you seem to know what your doing." Shizuru said.   
  
" I guess you can say its happened before." Kagome said.  
  
After there bath the girls got dressed in some 'nice outfits'. Kagome was dressed in a long long shirt that had a happy face on the back giving the peace sign with shorts underneath. Kieko was dressed in a long long shirt with shorts on underneath. Shizuru was dressed in a a silk blue pj's. Botan was also dressed in silk blue pj's but they had liitle sheep and happy faces on it. They walked out to smell something very nice. Kagome ran out between Kurama & Jin,who were cooking,wearing well, Kurama was wearing his usual pink outfit,Jin was wearing a yellow under shirt and the usual pants he was wearing,except black. She smelt it the food. Her nose twitched.  
  
" Wow guys! That smells great." Jin thought it was cute when her nose twiched. Of course, She thought it was cute when his ears twitched. " Well,are you hungry?" Kurama asked. Kagome's stomache did the talking. Jin and Kurama laughed at her. Kagome: ^^'  
  
" I take that as a yes." Kurama said. She nodded happily. Jin reached up,opened the cabinet & pulled out a bowl.  
  
" Luckyforyou,weredone." He said. His ears twitched. Kagome took the bowl.  
  
" Thanks!" Kurama took one of those big spoon/shovel like things and scooped up some soup & poured it into her bowl. Everyone else came in and sat at the table. Kagome looked at them.( A/N: Just to tell you, You can see Kurama and Jin cooking. So,you can see everything going on in the Kitchen. ^^ just telling.) Everyone looked at her, Yuske was wearing the same thing as Jin, except the shirt was blue and the pants were gray Heie was wearing his uaual,Touya was wearing his usual.  
  
" Oy,Kagome, do you know how to cook?" Jin asked. She looked at him.( Just to tell you, when they make cool anime faces like $o$ It will say the persons name then show the face like this: Jin: then the face.) Then,Kagome: -_-, " Why?"  
  
" Just asking." He said smiling.' He sure is cute.' Kagome thought. She herd a snort and knew whose it was. She glarred at Heie, who was smirking. ( A/N: You know on Rourouni Kenshin, Kaoru glarred at Yahiko. She did that totally evil thing.)  
  
" You ok?" Jin asked. Kagome looked at him,still with her devil glare on.  
  
" Im just fine." She said forcing a smile.  
  
" And noooooooooooooooo I cant cook! Only Ramen!" She answered( Just to tell you,Shippo and Kilala are with Koenma.) Kagome: T.T.  
  
" Really? I thought women were suposed to know how to cook." Yuske said. Then, Kagome smashed him in the head with her bowl.  
  
" Dont rub it in. ANNNNNND,THEMEN WHO DONT KNOW HOW TO COOK ARE LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHINGS 'CAUSE THAY DIDN'T TAKE THE TIME TO LEARN!!!!!" She screamed at Yuske.  
  
" What? Touya, Me,Kuwabara and Heie dont know how to dcook."  
  
" I rest my case." She said. Yuske: *.* Kagome walked away from them. She walked back into the kitchen Jin was holding out a bowl with soup.   
  
" Thank you!" She said all cheery again. Kagome walked to the table. Kurama & Jin brung the food out after her and set it on the table. Everyone happily dug in..  
  
After dinner Kagome gathered her things and went upstairs. She looked in the 1st door and saw a room of roses. Rose paintings were all over the wall. The sheets were red silk. The pillows were white and silk. There was a desk made of the same wood the cabinets were made of. There were two dressers. Each with there own 6 drawers. then on each side of the bed were small dresserswith only two drawers. Above the bed was a metal plant holding a light.' Kurama's room obviously.' Kagome thought. It smelt of Roses. She took a wiff of it then,shut the door. She went to the next room. Inside were pictures of Kieko. All over the place. The bed sheets were Black silk. The pillows were dark Blue. On each side of the bed were Blue,Dark, little dressers like Kurama's room had. All ver the bed were pictures of Kieko. Bathing Suit,at school, all that nonsense. Kagome smelt Yuske & Kieko in the room. She shook her head. Shutting the door and going to the next room she opened it and saw nothingness. It was pitch Black. She saw threw it(A/N: Cause of her youkai senses ^.~) and saw a figure. It was Medatating. Then, she saw two eyes open up. They came out Red and they saw clearly threw the darkness. She jumpped back and dropped her stuff. She now knew who it was.  
  
" Er, sorry Heie.." She warily came up and shut the door. After words she picked up her stuff and walked on. Inside the room the eyes closed. Kagome was now sort of scared. She saw another room with tis door open. It had 3 beds. All of them with silk babyBlue blankets. Same for the pillows. To make it sort,simple andtothepoint, Everything was baby Blue. Kagome had a discusted look on her face. She HATED BabyBlue. She closed the door. She walked on and saw another room. She opened the door and saw Jin. He was all wet. His chest was bare. No pieces of cloth going across his chest.. His chest was wet. His arms were wet. He held a towel in his hair. Obviously trying to dry it. His horn shown threw the towel. His eyes were beautiful whatever color they were.. His face was somewhat wet. He had a towel around his waist to cover himself. He was looking at her. What she DIDN'T know was that Kurama & Yuske were sitting on his bed. They were smirking too. Kagome noticed what she was doing and started to blush madly. Jin did the same. Yuske kept his laugh in. Kagome shut the door. She was blushing now. Big time. Kagome came to her room she walked in and saw that her bed had white sheets of silk. The same with the silk pillows. She had red walls and red dressers. They were all polished. Beside the bed were the red small dressers. She sat her stuff on the bed. She looked to her right. She saw a mirror she didn't notice.(A/N: or forgot to include in ALL the bed rooms. ^^') Kagome opened one of her bags and pulled out TONS of shirts. She went to the red dresser and put all her clothes in it.. She was finally done packing. She didn't like running around the house with only a long long shirt on and only underwear underneath. She pulled off her long long top. She grabbed her red silk shirt. Jin walked in and looked at her. She was wearing a red shirt and red baggy jeans. She put her red silk pj top over her Red shirt. Then pulled on her red silk pj pants. Jin got a suspition.  
  
At 10:56 Jin was still up. Everyone else was asleep. He herd smallshuffling coming from Kagome's room.  
  
Kagome herd noone else was awake. She climbed out of bed and took off her pj shirt to show a Red shirt that was up to her bellybutton. She took off her pj pants to reviele a long REALLY baggy pants. They flamed at the bottom all the way up her pants. She had a belt on that had skulls on it that were on fire. ( Kagome has a whole differant personality) She had BELLBOTTOM pants. She put on red 'wet' lip gloss. Small amount of Red eyeshadow. And she turned her eyes Blood red. She smiled. A fang shown. She slowly opened the door and looked around. Noone was around. She ranout,oh did I mention she was were big high heeled red boots? Well,she was. She ran down the stairs. Her wings went red. Her hair flarred out behind her (A/N: Still silver) She ran out the door. Heie was in the dark corner by the door. He never slept. Kurama herd her run across the hall and down th stairs. Jin went by Kurama's door which slowly opened. Kurama saw Jin and walked out of his room. He and Jin ran down stairs. They were just about to walk out when 2 red eyes and a blue bigger eye above them opened.  
  
" Where's little miss. Mischief going?" He asked. Jin jumped back scared to death.  
  
" Oy dundothatagainHeie!" He said . Then there was a hand on Jin's shoulder. Jin whipped around and screamed. There stood Yuske Touya.  
  
" Where's she going?"   
  
" Well,maybe we should folow her." Touya calmly said.  
  
" Ya." yuske said and they ran out of the door and folowed her.  
  
Kagome ran threw the forest and her wings flapped in eagerness. 2 other female demons wearing the same thing except on in blue the other was in black came out saying hi.   
  
" Kagome! Hi!" Said the girl in blue.  
  
" Hi Kishu!" Kagome said. Kagome ran up to both the girls. " Hi, Shina" She said. Shina,the one in black,was wearing Black pants and a black loose t-shirt. She had natural Black lips and natural black eyes and eyeshadow( Creepy!@.@). She was wearing Black boots and black gloves.( She had to wear these 'cause she had very high fire power and to keep it in she had to wear these gloves.) She also had Black nails andpearls going across her neck....all natural.(A/N: ok now im scared) Shw was very much like Heie. Even her size!!! Kishu,was wearing short shorts that were blue and a Blue shirt that was see threw to see a blue bra.. She was also wearing high heels that you where to proms or something. But she glued real horns she peeled off other youkai to her slipper. She had blue nails,lips,eyes ect. Everyone fromthe YYH gang was totally caught off guard by Kagome's friends.  
  
" Who are they?" yuske asked.  
  
" Probly some friends of hers."Kurama answered.  
  
" Well, duh! But, who are they!?"he repeated. Then Kagome & her friends started running away. The YYH gang followed 'til they saw a big club.  
  
" She is going to...a club.O.O." Yuske said. they walked in side and saw Kagome on the stage with people cheering her on.  
  
" Hey everyone! I have really bad news. My best friends have died." Everyone went quiet.," Ya. And my son is also taking it hard. But, I have new friends. I know it wont replace my last ones but, right now friends is what I need! But, I haven't been here in a long time." People started cheering her on ,but others were booing her.  
  
" wellbe your friends." A demon shouted and everyone cheered.  
  
" That is so sweet! Yes you guy will be a big help. Im a strong little girl. So,give me some support." Everyone cheered and screamed her name.  
  
" Now, i'm keepin' you and myself from the fun! Now lets sing guy, dance!" She shouted. men came out. She walked off the stage and people went around her.  
  
" It sounds like she's been here before."  
  
" No." They herd a monotoniouse voice from the side. They looked over to see. Kishu stood there leaning against the corner were no light hit, denying a demon.  
  
" You sure." The demon said stepping up to her. Heie started to glare at him. The demon put his hands on her waist. two seconds later there was a dispicable yell of agony. The demon turned to ash and fell to the floor. They sw her eyes open as they shown red. Then, they saw a small red light in the position of a smirk. Heie smirked too.   
  
" Wow,she doesn't wont to be touched." Yuske said  
  
" No." Heie cut in. they all looked at him. there faces all confused.  
  
" I went threw the same thing. When your a Fire Demon there's a certain time when your body temputure goes so high that if anyone except a Fire demon touches you,you get burnt. It's a natural reaction." Everyone looked at the crowd.  
  
" Looks like we've found out where Kagome was going. Now-" " We should dance!" Yuske shouted & ran into the crowd.   
  
" Well, I guess thats an option." Kurama finished. He looked at Heie who was in a corner,leaning. No light shown on him.  
  
" I take it your not dancing?" Kurama said. The red eyes of Heie opened to look at him. This caught the attention of Shina. She was immidiatly hooked on the eyes. Then she herd him say," Do you got a problem with that?" She looked at who he was talking to. A Fox demon.   
  
" I cant make you." The Kitsune said. She closed her eyes and smiled. Kurama looked at the crowd and saw Yuske dancing with all the other demon women. He sighed and shook his head. He looked over to his right and saw a wierd demon smiling at him. TRYING to look suducing( sp???). He put a look of disguised on his face and walked to Heie. He leaned on the wall by him. Jin... he just stood there. LOTS of girls were looking strangly at him. He walked over to Heie and Kurama and sat down on the floor. The spot light above him was getting irratating. He looked up at it but it blinded him. He glarred at it. A lot of wind whirled around him and it centered on the Purple light and it blew up. Everyone cheered and wanted more. It was now dark where Jin sat.  
  
" They like it." Kurama said  
  
" Well, then dont do it again." Heie said. Kurama & Jin both sighed. Kagome jumped infront of them. Jin jumpped to his feet. But when he saw who it was, he sat back down,but starred up at her.  
  
" You know, if you wanted to come,you could have just asked." She said. They starred at her. 


End file.
